


The Chased

by Cacoco



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacoco/pseuds/Cacoco
Summary: Rewrite of Season5, Clarke and Madi return for Bellamy, Indra and Gaia and use Monty's interruption in the fighting pit to get them out. They head to the Valley, angry and torn up but with a goal for a compromise with Diyoza.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Bellamy Blake/Madi, Bellamy Blake/Octavia Blake, Clarke Griffin/Madi, Gaia & Indra (The 100)
Kudos: 21





	The Chased

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this one is headed but definitely some Bellarke agnst. I'm super new at this so feel free to help a human out with suggestions.

They’d been walking for about an hour now. Bellamy didn’t really remember much except being hit over the head with the handle of Indra’s sword and then waking up in the back of the rover, Madi staring down at him. She explained that they came back and that Monty had saved the day by proving that his algae could save the hydro farm. With all the confusion, Clarke had snuck back and Indra, Gaia and her got Bellamy to the rover. 

Since then, they had driven back to the valley in relative silence- there was a lot to say but he had no desire to say it- his pride and ego getting in the way. Clarke parked the rover in a hidden cave and said they should scope out what was happening and work to contact and compromise with Dioza. Bellamy thought that was the best option and he was looking forward to finding Echo, Raven, Murphy and Emori. 

The walk was pretty easy but with his leg cut from the battle in the pit, he was lagging behind, although the further from Clarke the better. Hopefully he can just ignore the frustration, anger and sadness...and the guilt, that too. She did come back for him after all…and he left her to die last time…He can’t keep his mind from wandering to a dream he used to have in the early years on the ring. 

He’s walking with Clarke in the woods. It’s a comfortable silence they share on a calm walk with the warm sun trickling through the trees. There’s a feeling of peace, which he never ever felt while actually on earth. Clarke looks back at him and smiles. He smiles back. He stops to look up at the sun shining through the canopy, feel the sun on his face. He turns back to look at Clarke and she’s not there. He calls her name. No answer. He calls again, panic breaking through his voice. No answer. He starts to move in the direction she was heading and keeps looking and calling her name. The trees start to space out and he sees an opening up ahead. He finally sees her. She’s standing at the edge of a cliff, staring out over the river below. 

“Clarke?”  
She turns with tears in her eyes and slowly steps back over the edge. 

“CLARKE!” and he’s awake. 

This dream was once, twice a week, then three times a month, then once a month, then once a year, until it finally stopped after his 5th year on the ring. Standing in the woods, smelling the earth, the air and feeling the breeze and sun on his skin made it come rushing back. He snaps out of his thoughts and realizes he is alone in the woods. Panic sets in. He’s losing her again, has lost her again; he can’t see her. Where is she? He rushes to catch up. The trees start to thin, his heartbeat starts to pick up even more. It’s way too familiar. 

He practically runs into the back of Indra, as her, Gaia, Madi and Clarke stand looking out over the river so far below. 

“I thought I lost you,” he says to no one in particular. 

“We weren’t paying attention and didn’t realize you fell behind,” says Clarke, never actually looking in his direction. 

“I’m good. I’ll keep up this time,” he replies. 

“Well, we are where we were going so we can rest now,” she says. 

“Here?” It’s a little exposed.

“No. There,” she points to the waterfall to the right. “There’s a hidden cave behind the waterfall.”

Indra and Gaia give her a curious look. 

“Madi and I had 6 years to explore this valley. We know every inch,” Clarke explained. 

\--------------------------------  
Clarke and Madi started a fire. They spread out around the spacious but enclosed cave. It was a good spot; hidden but with ledges on either side to see anything approaching. There was also a path that lead through the cliff to the other side of the river if a quick retreat was needed. It was as safe as they could be for the moment. 

Bellamy sat in the far corner away from the fire, but kept his eyes on the others, mainly Clarke. He didn’t realize he’d been staring until Madi came up next to him and had to tap him on the shoulder. 

“I called your name like 3 times. You OK?” she asked staring down at where he was sitting with a concerned look. 

He glances up at the kid. “Fine, sorry.”

“Here- water and a ration bar.”

“Thanks,” he replied as she sat down next to him, pulling her knees to her chest. They sat in silence as Bellamy took a bite of the ration bar. He definitely needed the energy. 

Madi turned her head towards his leg as she was sitting there. “You’re hurt,” she exclaimed as she leaned closer, pointing to his leg. 

On instinct he pulled back, “I’m fine.”

“There’s blood. You obviously aren’t fine. Clarke!”

Bellamy rolled his eyes and his head at the same time. Great. “Madi, I said I’m fine. I don’t need Clar...” he was interrupted by Clarke standing over him. 

“What,” she said as she looked between him and Madi. 

“Bellamy’s leg is injured and he’s being a tough guy, but there’s a lot of blood,” said Madi. 

Clarke smirked looking down at Bellamy. He looked away. 

“For the last time, it’s no big deal. I’m fine, I’ll be fine,” he said through gritted teeth. 

“Keep saying that, maybe I’ll believe you,” Clarke states, repeating his words back to him. She kneels down in front of him. He’s still not able to look her in the eye. “I’d believe you if you weren’t behind us the whole time during the walk. Let me take a quick look,” she says much gentler, asking for permission. 

“Madi, grab my pack over by the fire.”

The young girl jumps up and flits over to grab the pack as Clarke stares at Bellamy as if daring him to look at her. He doesn’t. Madi throws her the bag and Clarke pulls out some fabric. 

“Can I look?”

“Fine,” he keeps his eyes on the wall of the cave. 

Clarke rips his pants from the ankle to his knee. He finally looks back towards her, not at her, but in her general direction and he can see her out of the corner of his eye. She is examining the cut. 

“Umm, ow…” he says with an aloof tone, when she presses around the gash just under the back of his knee. 

“I need to clean it and stitch it,” she says rummaging through her pack obviously looking for a needle. Before he can protest, she grabs the water next to him and splashes the cut. Then leans over and says, “This is going to hurt. You ready?” She’s staring directly up at him. He makes eye contact with a determined look on his face. 

“Have at it.”

She starts stitching his leg as he watches her. She has changed, but this hasn’t. The look of concentration on her face, the slight wrinkle in her brow, the steady calmness with which she moves when helping a patient. He’s always admired this strength. Sure, she was strong in epically big ways but in this, it’s even more impressive. She’s always stronger for others, even in the smallest of way. That strength and drive is the greatest thing about her and the most damning. She may be cursed to forever be this martyr, even though she is so much more than that. 

“All done.” She looks up at him as she wraps his leg with the fabric. He stares back studying her for a moment. 

“Thanks. Guess I’ll live.” The words not lost on Clarke as he reads her face. She left him to die.

“Bellamy…” She places her hand on his knee after finishing wrapping the wound. She starts but can’t finish. Their eyes search each other. He’s not sure for what. He’s tired, doesn’t want to fight her, doesn’t want to talk about it. He’s not sure what he wants. 

“I’ll let you rest,” she says after what feels like an eternity. He just nods and turns his eyes back to the spot on the wall of the cave as she stands up and turns back to the fire and the others.


End file.
